


[podfic] Smells Like Leather and Rain

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [5]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet for the first time when she's in ripped jeans she had to rip herself because they got caught in a fence. He's in heavy black boots that look warm, and she steals from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Smells Like Leather and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [smells like leather and rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428263) by [hariboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo). 



> Thank you, Hariboo, for recording permission.

Title: [Smells Like Leather and Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/428263)  
Length: 7:35  
File Size/Type: 4 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?b29fvadztnba126)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/hafo)


End file.
